In the current technology in detecting the display panel, the cleanliness of the work table for detecting can significantly affect the detecting results, and even very tiny dust on the work table could affect the detecting results, which may cause false defection. In addition, if there are foreign matters, for example scraps, on the work table, the display panel may also be caused into breakage, which would result in heavy losses.
Existing work tables are mainly wiped to clean the same through manual work. During cleaning process, it's required for the staff to enter the apparatus. However, on one hand, it's inconvenient for the staff to work within the apparatus due to the limited inner space of the apparatus, and there are lots of connecting wires and air tubes within the interior of the apparatus, which are subjected to the risk of damage because of being stepped on by the staff. On the other hand, the staff is required to enter the apparatus frequently, which readily causes increase of the dust particulates inside the apparatus, and further, the staff is subjected to potential safety problems when staying within the apparatus.